Our dream's summit
by WildeTalez
Summary: This is an AU where Nick and Judy are part of the Search & Rescue Team at Mt. Pawverest (Everest), just like in their kit dreams they became rescuers, formed a team, develop new friendships and faced the mountain risks to keep safe any mammals that dared to climb the mountain. But both of them might go through some harsh events in order to reach one summit, we'll have to find out..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! WildeTalez here, this is my first fanfic story. It took a while to write this one, please leave your comments and give me constructive criticism to become a better writer. Hope you like this story! By the way, this is an AU of Zootopia where our characters are volunteers of the Rescue Team at Mt Pawverest (Everest).**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 – Rescuers on top of the world_

It was a cold, snowy day with clear skies, a new day full of opportunities and a lot of hard-work or at least that's what rescuer Judith Hopps thought. Her career as a member of the Rescuing team had been somewhat long, it all started as a dream when she was a kit. She had always been amazed and interested in the job that the Rescue Team performed, which was to save mammals and help them reach the summit of the mountain something she assimilated with 'making a dream come true'.

She always tried to follow the right path to be accepted in the team, something she accomplished. Since the first moment she became the best rescuer, being agile, clever and showing leadership. Judy then became the leader of the group, her job was really important to her and took her role seriously. She felt really proud of herself.

On the other paw, Nicholas Wilde had had some really harsh months preparing himself to apply and become a rescuer. The job looked interesting and exciting for him but the preparation and time it took to get it was something he didn't like at all, at the end he found the way to be accepted and here he was on the way to his new job. The journey had been quite boring, mostly because he was of the oldest volunteers and didn't get along with the other newly recruited ones who were way younger than him (or at least that's what he thought) so he took a nap.

Nick was waken up by someone, "Hey there, you haven't talked to anybody all this time." A moose said, something Nick replied with a "Huh?" Then the moose presented himself "Name's Carl Antlerson, it's a pleasure" "Uh, I'm Nicholas Wilde but just call me Nick" -Carl shakes paws with Nick- "So, I guess you're someone just looking for an adventure. How old are you like 26 or 27?" The fox replied: "No, actually I'm 33 years old." "Hey, you are almost my age! I'm 34 years old." Nick felt that he could be friends with this moose "I am looking forward to working with you Carl." "Yeah, same here buddy." The canine smiled _at least I made a friend today_ he thought.

When they arrived at the lower part of the mountain, they had to begin climbing in order to reach the Base Camp where they would establish for the following weeks. Nick knew that it was going to be exhausting, putting on his googles and scarf he then started climbing along with his partners.

The team was conformed by Nick, Carl, a lynx named Isabella, and a pair of leopard brothers named James and Robert who Nick got to meet later while trekking.

The weather was nice and the skies were still clear, fortunately the climate stood calm for the 11 days it took for them to reach the Base Camp.

The fox felt curiosity to know who would be the one to lead their team for the time they would stay, so he asked Carl the moose "Hey Carl, do you have an idea of who will be taking the lead of our team?" The moose answered "I've heard that the most experienced and skillful rescuer will take that role, The only thing I know is that she's a female but not what kind of mammal she is." Carl watched as his friend stood there, looking at nothing in particular which seemed to mean that he was in some deep thought and asked "Buddy, are you here for the job or for somethin' else?" Nick was taken out of his trance and with an annoyed look on his face and answered "I came for the adventure and thrill of the job only, if you think that I'm interested on whoever she is then you're wrong." ' _I need to know more about her'_ Nick thought.

The canine and his companions were told to stay at a tent where rescuers would meet up, they would get to meet their new leader. After waiting a couple of hours, they heard a female voice talking with the tiger named Thomas that had led them into the tent, "Are the recruits here?" The voice said, which was answered with a simple 'Yes, they're inside go talk to them.' Carl seemed not to pay any attention, but Nick was a little excited and curious.

Someone entered the tent, every mammal in the small space turned to look who had entered and then she appeared. A bunny with amethyst eyes and grey fur, something that surprised Nick _A bunny? Is that mammal the best rescuer around?_ He thought, then the doe started to talk "Greetings, my name is Judith Hopps and I will be your superior. Glad to meet you all and I expect a lot from you" She eyed all the animals present, but focused on a red fox _Of all mammals that could have come, a fox came. That's interesting_ She thought, brushing those ideas off she started to ask the newly arrived mammals what their name was. "So, mind presenting yourself?" the bunny said to the moose, Carl answered "My name is Carl Antlerson, I'm happy to be here and I hope we get along well." Judy then talked to the leopards sitting in the corner of the tent "What are your names guys?" One of the felines answered for both "I'm James Fangz and he's Robert." The rabbit then looked towards the lynx and asked "What's your name?" The lynx answered "My name is Isabella Longclaws, it's a pleasure to meet you." Judy made a small grin, but it disappeared when she talked to the fox siting infront of her "And you? Who are you?" Nick grinned and answered the doe's question "I'm Nicholas Wilde, and I'm glad to be here. I'll try my best while I'm here." _We'll see_ Judy thought.

Judy had been explaining how all their gear worked, and what it was used for while they were gearing up before going trekking. She then gave them radios, so that they could communicate and divided them in groups to go and watch over the Ice Falls, a place that you need to go through on your way to the summit _._ And that is what she did, she made Carl stick up with one of the leopards, Isabella went with the other leopard and Nick stayed with Judy. Each pair went to patrol different areas of the Falls, to prevent any climber to fall or get lost.

Judy wanted to know a little about the canine next to her and asked "Hey Nick, how long have you been into this rescuing stuff?" Nick answered "Well, I think that since I was a kit I became interested in this, probably all the danger and satisfaction of saving mammals was what brought me here. And you?" Judy was a little impressed, she didn't think that Nick would actually like to help others, she answered "Same as you, since I was a kit I read what rescuers did over here and I liked the idea of becoming a rescuer."

* * *

 **So, this is the first chapter of the story. I plan to keep developing this story on what I have left of vacations and on school days (It will take me more time to upload new chapters when I enter school). This chapter was just like an introduction to the main plot, which you will soon find out what is it about, Stay tuned!**

 **P.D: Maybe you noticed that this story doesn't have cover, well I haven't managed to get one but I hope to make one good enough to suit the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You may have noticed that the first chapter of this story was kind of short, I'll try to make chapters a little longer from now on but here's the second chapter. Lets see how our characters will do on their first day as real rescuers.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2 – Essential Teamwork_

Nick and Judy got to know the way they became interested in becoming part of the Search & Rescue team, but then the radio Judy had brought with her turned to life and who was speaking was Isabella:

"Hey Jude, we have a situation here. Robert and I need some help with a deer that fell into one of the holes here at the Ice Falls, be sure to bring a rope stretcher because we don't have one and can't get him out. If you see a Red Flare, we're there."

Both the bunny and fox turned to look at each other, then the fox said:

"Please tell me you brought a rope stretcher."

The doe shook her head, she hadn't brought any stretcher. Nick then talked again:

"Then, good thing that I took this one before leaving the camp."

Judy hadn't noticed the stretcher he was carrying in his back, and the fact that Nick had predicted that they would need it somehow impressed Judy.

"Haha, so you really set up everything you will use before going out of the camp huh?" She asked in a teasing way.

Nick felt a little shy and answered "Well, you don't know what kind of situations you'll get into so you better be prepared."

Judy then activated her radio and spoke "We got a stretcher, on our way." She then turned the radio off and spoke to the fox next to her "Sly fox, guess you'll help us A LOT. I expect much from you and the others."

Nick grinned and kept walking, then they spotted their partners who were having a hard time calming the deer down.

"Sir, stay over there we will get you out as soon as we can." Robert told the deer

The deer looked terrified and on his frustration he yelled "Like if I could go somewhere else, besides I'm starting to freeze and my left leg hurts so badly!"

Then Isabella spotted Judy and Nick and spoke to them:

"I'm glad you arrived, we didn't think we would need a stretcher and found this guy down there. We were lucky that you brought one with you and that you answered our call quickly."

Judy untied the stretcher Nick had on his back, they anchored it on the ice and threw it carefully to the hole where the deer was who got on it and was lifted until he was out of danger.

Isabella and Nick were checking the poor mammal's leg, he had some bruises but nothing really bad.

Judy then said:

"We'll have to carry him to the base camp, he needs medical attention."

The others nodded, Nick and Robert were the ones carrying the stretcher with the deer on it who kept asking

"I'm not hurt that bad, right?"

Nick tried to clear things up and to calm their patient, so he answered:

"Sir, you're okay we just need some doctors to check you up before you continue climbing."

Judy said:

"We arrived, put him inside the medic's tent and he will receive attention."

Just like the gray furred bunny had indicated, they left him at the tent and went to get some water.

They stayed at the camp, it was late and no one else reported any emergency so Judy just told the others to return to the camp using the radio. When they were all gathered inside the S&R Team tent Judy started talking to everyone:

"Well, being your first day as rescuers, you all made a great job. More than I expected"

This made everyone clap and cheer, after it died down Judy kept talking

"Alright, so I'll define partnerships and see how they work over the season. If both make a good job together, you will stay as partners otherwise I'll have to change your partner."

Carl lifted his hand and asked:

"Can I be partners with Nick?"

Something she rejected saying:

"Sorry Carl, but I'll see how Nick does with me for now."

Nick thought _'Well, I guess I made a good impression on our first day. If she is going to stick up with me then I have to know more about her'._ In fact, Nick had done a great job today and Judy wanted to work with him as she thought they would be the dynamic duo of the team.

Judy then finished making the little teams, Carl would pair up with James and Isabella with Robert.

They took a day shift, so changed places with the other rescuers that stayed alert and covered any emergencies on the night. Each headed to different tents, which had capacity of two mammals. Carl and Nick went to sleep in the same tent, Judy and Isabella went into another tent and James and Robert went into a different one. Then both the moose and fox started to talk about how they had done on the day, Carl asked Nick:

"Hey Nicky, do you know why the boss (Judy) wanted to be your partner?"

Nick, already in his sleeping bad answered

"Buddy, I don't know, maybe she wants to see what I'm capable of."

Carl chuckled and spoke

"Yeah probably."

After talking a little, they both fell asleep.

They woke up and started their shift early, because most climbers continue climbing between 4AM and 10AM when the weather is at its best.

All of the team gathered in their main tent, to get some breakfast. They all ate some snacks like crackers and almonds and drank some coffee (Here's a fact: People at Everest can't eat proteins or any 'heavy' foods because the body directs all the attention to supplying the limbs and organs with enough blood something that makes digestion **really** slow so they can only eat snacks along the day).

After they finished eating, they prepared to advance to the next camp which would be where they would stay for two nights before returning to Base Camp (Another fact: as our characters just reached base camp they need to acclimitize their bodies so they can go further, this process takes between 4 - 6 weeks and requires climbers to ascend to the next camp, stay for some days and return to the previous camp or Base Camp).

They equipped all their gear, nothing was left behind and with that they started trekking to the next camp. It took them like a day to reach the camp, when they arrived they settled and prepared for the activites of the next day. Everyone went to sleep after a snack and waited for the sun to raise.

* * *

 **A/N: So, they started their 'acclimatization' process before going further on the mountain and we'll see when they start their real _tasks_. I made a little research before writing some stuff, you can see it with the little facts I added. Well, I hurried a little to complete this chapter as I didn't want the story to stay with one chapter for a long time. I will try my best to upload regularly! **

**PD: I made new paragraphs when adding the dialogues, as I was suggested to do. I hope this improves the flow of the story and how you the readers understand it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I have been working on probable chapters for this story but I just realized that it will take me some time and practice to make longer chapters, so I guess that I will make many kind of short chapters until my writing skills improve. So, here's the next chapter (I think this one is the longest chapter I've written for the moment).**

 **Hope you like it! By the way, I hope to add some drama and fluff to the story on the upcoming chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Zootopia, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 – Picking pace up_

Nick woke up, it was a new day of work and hoped that today would be an exciting and probably exhausting day. He got out of his sleeping bag, still wearing his weather-proof jacket he went to a nearby tent to get some hot coffee. After managing to get a cup of coffee he spotted a gray bunny sitting inside the tent, so he went and asked:

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Judy turned to look at him and answered:

"No, go ahead."

Nick didn't know how much time Judy had been awake, and made another question

"Did you get any sleep?"

Judy usually got up early, and started her daily activities before everybody else. She answered the fox sitting next to her:

"Yeah, I just like to wake up early and prepare for the day."

The canine kept talking:

"I would like to know more about you, where are you from?"

The doe didn't know his real intentions and just said:

"Why do you all of a sudden want to know about me?"

Nick felt curiosity about her, and wanted to know why she had chosen him as her partner.

"Is there anything wrong with a fox wanting to know more about his co-workers?"

Judy chuckled, and she spoke

"All right, all right. I was born and lived most of my life at Bunnyburrow until I was finally prepared enough to come here and become a rescuer."

Judy felt curiosity and asked:

"What about you?"

Nick grinning a little, answered:

"Well, I was born and lived in Zootopia for most of my days. I had to save up money for some time to come here and here I am."

Judy asked again:

"What did you do to get the money to come?"

The fox's grin disappeared, and he answered:

"You probably don't want to know how."

The bunny spoke:

"Okay, so I'll just ask something different. Um, how old are you?"

Nick shrugged, he said:

"I'm actually 33 years old, and you?"

Judy laughed a little before she gave her answer

"I think there's a little age difference between us, I'm 24 years old."

Nick chuckled

"Heh, I guess."

Judy smiling, got up from her place and started walking towards the exit of the tent and then she told Nick:

"It was nice talking to you, Nicholas Wilde."

Nick smiled too and spoke

"It was nice talking to you too, Judith Hopps."

Both of them got out of the tent and went to prepare their climbing gear, everyone else had woken up and they had work to do today.

Judy had managed to gather all her team in one tent, then she started telling the plan for today which constisted in climbing half of the way to the next camp and then coming back down (This is part of the acclimatization process). They had to be on the lookout for any lost or injured climbers.

They had already equipped their air tanks and turned the flow on, while getting the stretchers and radios Carl decided to talk to Nick:

"Nick, you woke up earlier today didn't you?"

Nick turned to look at his friend, he had his usual smirk on his face when he answered:

"Kind of, no big deal."

Carl kept speaking

"And what did you do on all that spare time?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, then answered

"Just went to get some coffee before starting our day."

Carl slightly grinned and made a new question:

"Did you spend that time with somebody else?"

Nick chuckled before answering

"You got me there buddy, I did."

Carl curious, continued talking to his friend:

"You were with Hopps weren't you?"

Nick blushed, he felt his cheeks had turned crimson. He spoke:

"Well, N-no one else was awake and I thought 'Why not talk with her?'"

Carl laughed, he only said a "Yeah, whatever." and left the tent.

After gearing up, they left the camp to go climbing. This time they didn't separate at all as the way they had to go through was common and there weren't many alternate routes. None of the rescue mammals talked for most of the time they climbed, but when they were almost reaching the half of the way (were they would stop going up and return to the camp) they heard screams that came from a nearby cliff. Everybody rushed to the place and saw a mammal stuck on a rock, they used binoculars to see clearly and spotted a female snow leopard. Immediatly after recognizing the mammal, Judy got her rope and rappel tools to go down and try to help her getting on the stretcher they would drop. Judy then talked to her fellow rescuers:

"Guys, I'll have to descend to tell her that we came to rescue her and to help her get on the stretcher when it reaches us. After that we will have to check for any serious injuries and transport her to the camp for medical attention."

Nick got a look at the cliff and the distance Judy would have to descend and told her:

"Crap, that's a long way down carrots."

Judy spoke to the fox

"Nick, it's no big deal we'll get her out of this one easily. And what's with calling me "carrots?"

The canine spoke to his leader and friend:

"I just came up with it as you're a bunny but Judy, just be careful okay? I don't want to lose any of my teammates, especially you."

Everyone else turned to look both Nick and Judy in a kind of odd way, then Isabella talked:

"Jude, take it easy I want all of us to return to the camp tonight too. We have work to do, so let's get moving."

Judy sighed, James anchored the rope Judy would use to descend to some ice and she started to go down. When she was halfway down, she slipped on the wall of ice infront of her and held the rope tightly until she stopped swinging then she kept going down but then her knee hit a small pointy rock and made her a little cut, Judy made a yelp of pain but it didn't stop her descending. Nick and Robert had thrown the rope stretcher already and it was next to the leopard, when Judy finally reached her destination talked to the feline:

"Ma'am, we're the Search & Rescue team and have come to get you out of here. Just stay calm and let's get you on that stretcher, then you will be pulled up and we will transport you to the nearest camp for medical attention."

The snow leopard nodded and with some effort and Judy's help she was safely attached to the stretcher, the bunny spoke on the radio and told the other rescuers to pull the stretcher up carefully. Judy would go back up rapelling, everyone managed to get back on safety including Judy but then Nick saw the wound on the bunny's knee and he spoke, concerned:

"Carrots, what happened to you? Let me check that"

Judy tried to smile, and told him

"Nick, it is okay. It's just a minor injury."

The vulpine didn't buy it:

"No, you can't stay in those conditions." Nick got some bandages from his backpack and went closer to Judy who was now sitting on the snow. He carefully grabbed her leg and bandaged it. Judy blushed and felt embarrased, she knew they had made a scene over there infront of their fellow rescuers. Then she talked:

"N-Nick that is enough, we have to return..."

Robert then made a comment:

"Jeez dudes, no need to make such a scene."

James then said "Agreed, go flirt somewhere else not now while we're on duty." After James said this, everyone else laughed and both Nick and Judy blushed even more, they felt their cheeks and ears were on fire.

Then Judy talked:

"All right, enough. Now move your furry butts and let's head back to that damn camp"

They started moving towards the camp, James and Isabella were carrying the stretcher with the snow leopard on it. Then Carl moved to Nick's side and whispered to him:

"Hey Nicky, I think we made the boss feel awkward back there. Be careful if you talk to her, she may be a lil' annoyed."

Nick raised an eyebrow and whispered back to the moose:

"Don't worry about that, that's nothing the Wilde charms can't fix." He had that grin on his face.

They reached the camp, and everyone went to take a snack before going to sleep. Everyone gathered inside a tent, all the mammals were serious and none of them talked.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was Chapter #3 of the story, your reviews and suggestions make me improve as writer. Hope you have enjoyed this fic, by the way, I tried to add some fluff and drama in this chapter, I hope I did it well. Next one will have way more Nick and Judy fluff (I hope).**

 **UPDATE: I'm still working on this story, but I will take more time to upload new chapters as I already entered school and will be busy.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry if I didn't update this story for some time but I was way too busy to write the new chapters, anyways I finally finished this one!**

 **A/N 2: So, Nick and Judy are starting to form a relationship between them, mostly a friendship (?) but at this rate maybe something else in the future. Here is the 4th chapter of this story, this is my first fanfic and I already have over 350 views! That's actually more than what I expected. Anyways, as always enjoy.**

 _Chapter 4 – Friendship?_

Nick had stayed awake for a long time last night talking with Judy to cool things down after the past days' events, about their lives and about everything they had seen and done along the day. Now he was waking up and still feeling sleepy but he didn't care so much because he would do one of the things he loved the most (probably because he had nothing else to do) which was his job and he was about to see that sweet – and cute – little bunny again, _Wait, what? Since when do I think she's cute? Oh just forget it._ He thought.

Judy had gone to sleep late, she had spent so much time talking to that shy but interesting fox. She had heard some of his childhood stories when he lived back in Zootopia and how he had finally ended up in this mountain doing something he liked to do. She felt excitement because a new day of work would begin but because she would see and be with Nick, _the sly_ _and kind of handsome_ fox she thought but then she asked herself _Why am I thinking this?_ and she blushed, the rabbit with the black tipped ears just brushed all those thoughts off.

All the S&R mammals had gathered inside a tent to grab breakfast and everyone were talking about the duty they would have in the day. Carl was drinking his coffee and was seated next to Isabella, then Isabella asked to the moose

"What is happening between Wilde and Hopps over there? I think they're up to something"

The mammal with the antlers calmly answered

"I don't have a damned idea, but they have gotten along as far as I know. Doesn't have to mean anything else, they probably just became friends like everyone else in here."

The lynx raised an eyebrow and said

"You may be right, let's still keep an eye over them."

James and Robert spotted the fox and rabbit coming and told the others

"Here they come."

When Nick and Judy arrived with their respective breakfasts all the rescue team mammals turned to stare at them, something that made them feel awkward and odd.

Judy spoke first

"Good day everyone, what's going on? Why are you guys staring at us like that?"

Carl shook his head and answered

"Nothing, don't mind us."

Nick talked to his furry partners

"Changing subject, are you guys ready to move to the next camp? I think it will be exhausting."

Judy then turned to look at Nick and told him

"Well, it will be exhausting so all of you get ready and pack your stuff. We are leaving in two hours."

(It was 2 Am at the moment, they would leave at 4 Am).

Judy then took Nick's paw and made him walk after her towards the tent where they kept some of the gear, something that surprised everybody even Nick (Who suddenly widened his eyes while being pulled by the bunny).

Isabella grinned and talked to her friend with antlers

"Ha, told ya. Those two are starting to grow some kind of bond."

James started choking with his coffee and when he finally recovered he seemed annoyed and said

"Jeez, lets get out of here or I will get diabetes."

Everyone laughed and left the tent, they went to get ready as they would make a huge effort reaching the next camp.

When everyone was ready to leave and gathered in the center of the camp Judy started telling her partners:

"Well, we have to hurry and try to get as fast as possible to that camp or a damn blizzard will come over us. The weather report is not so good, but we have to move so we'll go by pairs. I'll give you your partner, stay near them, try not to separate from your fellow climber and keep an eye on each other. I'll go with Nick, Isabella goes with Carl and James stays with Robert."

Nick and the rest of the team nodded.

Carl then whispered to Isabella

"She always takes Nick as partner..."

Judy raised one of her long ears and managed to hear what Carl had said, she slightly blushed and ignored the comment.

The vulpine was trying to find his partner, he was ready to go and just needed to find her. He then spotted the gray lagomorph trying to carry her backpack, which seemed to heavy for the small mammal and quikcly walked into her.

"Hey Carrots, need help over there?"

The doe then realized that she would have to deal with the fox's antics, and she asked

"Carrots? Really Nick?"

"Yep, I guess I'll stick to it. So do you need any assistance with that backpack of yours?"

"Uh, yes please."

Nick started carrying her backpack, which was a little too heavy for the bunny. He wondered how much stuff she would carry inside and decided to ask her

"Carrots, don't you think this backpack is a little heavy for you? I feel it kind of heavy myself, what the hell do you have in it? stones?"

Judy chuckled at his questions, he had that stupid but handsome grin on his face. ' _Cheese and crackers! Why the hell do I keep thinking that? Ugh, me and my thoughts. Judy, you're staring...'_ Then she realized she had been staring at him for a while now, something that made Nick feel awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick! I didn't mean to stare, I was just...-"

"Hey, it's okay Fluff. I know my humor is the best you've ever seen and that I'm amazingly handsome, but you have to control yourself around me." He was messing up with her again.

Judy felt embarrased and she knew that her cheeks and ears had turned a crimson red by now, she felt even more embarrased and stupid. Nothing crossed by her mind, all she managed to say was:

"Shut up Nick, and don't you think that putting me only one nickname is enough?!"

His grin was bigger than before, he was there smiling as an idiot. ' _God, she's so cute when she's angry and embarrased. Eh, am I developing an attraction towards this bunny? No, of course not! Let's see how things go. But she is still cute... AGH What's happening to me!?'_ Nick had panicked in his mind, he didn't know what was that feeling he had towards Judy. He brushed all those thoughts off and focused, he had some climbing to do today and he needed to stay cool.

They had been chatting for 5 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to both of them.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a kind of long time since I last updated this story. But I'm not dead! I will try to keep uploading new chapters and not take too long to update. But the update is finally here! The next chapter will include their climb to the next camp and maybe some embarrasing moments between these two.**

 **See you in the next chapter! And remember to stay tuned and review this story, your reviews help me improve.**


End file.
